


Hot

by meglw0228



Series: adventchallenge2013 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Biting, Facials, Multi, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fred, Harry, and George are exhausted and hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mm8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/gifts).



> Written for mahmfic for the prompts Fred/Harry/George, biting, and cumshot. I wanted to make this a long, porny, piece... but it just did not want to be! And then this was written! I definitely have to come back to these three though!  
> Written for Day 4 of my adventchallenge

"It's too hot to be Christmas!" Fred complained, or at least Harry thought it was Fred… He opened one eye and glanced to his left, yep, definitely Fred.

"It's only hot because we had a marathon sex session. Go outside, there's a foot of snow."

George rolled to his front, running a hand through his wildly disarrayed red hair. "Fred, I have cum all through my hair. I said cover my face!"

"You gave me a huge bruise from that bite on my leg, look!"

Harry glanced back over at George. "Actually I think that's my cum in your hair."


End file.
